<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power Behind the Throne by Eissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317642">The Power Behind the Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa'>Eissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Zevran Arainai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Emporium 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power Behind the Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna_Ronoa/gifts">Midna_Ronoa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zevran travels often, but always finds his way back to Denerim, where he prefers to announce his arrival some stealthy way: roses from hiding, blush-worthy notes stuck in pockets, neatly packed bundles on the pillow.</p><p> <a href="https://i.imgur.com/rSERReK.png"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>